Barney's Night-Light Stories
Barney's Night-Light Stories (Blockbuster Version) Part 1 to 74 # Part 2: BPP - Chapter 1 # Part 3: If You're Happy and You Know It (2000 Version) # Part 4: BPP - Chapter 2 # Part 5: London Bridge (2000 Version) # Part 6: BPP - Chapter 3 # Part 7: Colors Make Me Happy (1999 Version) # Part 8: BPP - Chapter 4 # Part 9: Down on Grandpa's Farm (1999 Version) # Part 10: BPP - Chapter 5 # Part 11: Nothing Beats of Pizza (1998 Version) # Part 12: BPP - Chapter 6 # Part 13: The Popcorn Song (2000 Version) # Part 14: BPP - Chapter 7 # Part 15: The Muffin Man (1999 Version) # Part 16: BPP - Chapter 8 # Part 17: This is the Day We Grow the Corn (1998 Version) # Part 18: BPP - Chapter 9 # Part 19: Twinkle Little Lighting Bug (1999 Version) # Part 20: BPP - Chapter 10 # Part 21: The Rocket Song (1999 Version) # Part 22: BPP - Chapter 11 # Part 23: How Does He Yodel (1998 Version) # Part 24: BPP - Chapter 12 # Part 25: The Raindrop Song (1998 Version) # Part 26: BPP - Chapter 13 # Part 27: Squishy Squashy Washy (2000 Version) # Part 28: BPP - Chapter 14 # Part 29: Brushing My Teeth (2000 Version) # Part 30: BPP - Chapter 15 # Part 31: A Silly Hat (1999 Version) # Part 32: BPP - Chapter 16 # Part 33: It's a C-C-COLD BRRRR! (1999 Version) # Part 34: BPP - Chapter 17 # Part 35: Roll Over (1998 Version) # Part 36: BPP - Chapter 18 # Part 37: The Baby Bop Hop (2000 Version) # Part 38: BPP - Chapter 19 # Part 39: Listen to the Night Time (1999 Version) # Part 40: BPP - Chapter 20 # Part 41: I Love You (2001 Version) # Part 42: BPP - Chapter 21 and Closing Program # Part 43: Barney's Pajama Party Credits # Part 44: Barney's Good Day, Good Night Intro # Part 45: BGDGN - Chapter 1 # Part 46: Four Little Butterflies (1997 Version) # Part 47: BGDGN - Chapter 2 # Part 48: Mr Sun (1997 Version) # Part 49: BGDGN - Chapter 3 # Part 50: The Barney Bag (1997 Version) # Part 51: BGDGN - Chapter 4 # Part 52: What Makes a Flower So Pretty (1997 Version) # Part 53: BGDGN - Chapter 5 # Part 54: Growing (1997 Version) # Part 55: BGDGN - Chapter 6 # Part 56: Getting Ready for Bed (1997 Version) # Part 57: BGDGN - Chapter 7 # Part 58: Just One More Thing (1997 Version) # Part 59: BGDGN - Chapter 8 # Part 60: Lullaby and Goodnight (1997 Version) # Part 61: BGDGN - Chapter 9 # Part 62: Listen to the Night Time (1997 Version) # Part 63: BGDGN - Chapter 10 # Part 64: Are You Sleeping (1997 Version) # Part 65: BGDGN - Chapter 11 # Part 66: Aiken Drum (1997 Version) # Part 67: BGDGN - Chapter 12 # Part 68: Twinkle Twinkle Little Star (1997 Version) # Part 69: BGDGN - Chapter 13 # Part 70: Mr Sun (Reprise, 1997 Version) # Part 71: BGDGN - Chapter 14 # Part 72: I Love You (1997 Version) # Part 73: BGDGN - Chapter 15 # Part 74 and Final Part: Barney's Good Day Good Night Credits Coming for Missing Parts on YouTubeCategory:Barney & Friends Second Generation